The Cross
by Kowaku
Summary: Russia had thought that he would get his demandings through easily. He was wrong. // Finland vs. Russia, rated K. Might get continuation in other fics I'm writing. //


The Cross.

- Russia vs. Finland - K - General/Suspense - Contains a little OOC Finland becouse he kicked Russias ass in Winter War -

Inspired by Russia's character song, Winter, and one pretty cool vid about it. Also a little reference from the negotiation of Moscow (?) before the Winter War.

I'm planning to write a story based on Winter War and Continuation War, kind of returning to this one.

* * *

_One by one they will fall._

-

Russia smiled to himself and took a look outside of the window. His breath steamed when hitting the cold glass, while the train speeded through the snowing lands. Ivan was almost all alone in the whole train, but he didn't mind. Right now, there wouldn't be much to worry about.

It all got along with the plans. No-one would stop him now. The paper in his pocket would make it sure.

Slowly his cloved hand reached against the cold window. The warm touch left behind a trail, which he ended up drawing a large cross.

His smile widened even more deeper, and violet eyes flickered in the dark.

This time he was unstoppable. He was too powerful to be stopped by anyone. No-one would be that stupid to refuse his askings. No-one.

-

"No."

Ivan Braginski rised his gaze to the blond boys face. The lilac eyes were full of confident.

"Excuse me?" Ivan asked softly and crossed his fingers to lay his chin on them. He wasn't smiling as he used to, but his face didn't give any signs about anger.

"I said no. I'm not going to bend on your demands." Finland replied, and this time his eyes were full of flames and his voice lowered couple of levels. "I'm not your puppet."

"Ah, of course you are not." Ivan smiled a little now. Oh, it was this kind of game. Finland was too high-minded to give in to his, ah,_ askings_. He was too full of about his independence... _I see. _Ivan let his hands lay on the tablet and looked at the blond Finn._ You want to play a little more interesting, don't you? _The russian hummed almost silently and tilted his head a little, but didn't let go of the younger mans eyes.

"May I hear _why_ you don't want to fulfill my demands?" Ivans voice didn't even stir, even though his mood had lowered a little. But of course it would have been too easy if all of those people would have happily went along with his schemes. Actually, maybe it would be even nicer to have this little nordic to suffer a little from his averseness...

Finlands expression tightened and it wasn't hard to imagine the flames burning behind his eyes. It seemed that Russia's words, which were spelled with so soft voice, were like gas thrown into his inner fire. Tinos eyes narrowed and his aura turned into pure ice. Ivan was playing with him, he knew it. The russian surely thought that he could pull the right strings to make everything go along his thoughts. But no, Tino won't give him that dark satisfy what he was looking for. Not anymore, not again. Never.

"I stay out of this war. It's not mine. I'm neutral, just like-"

"Sweden?" It was Ivan's time to narrow his gaze while looking at the opponent blond. "You must be joking."

This time Tino wasn't able to cover his rage. His eyes shot widely open and his voice trembled from the feelings he tried to hold back. Damn it, why had it always be like this? Russia was truly the right person to make him out of control. "Shut it already!" Tino took a deep breath and focused to calm down. "I don't have to agree your demands, I'm not your property. I'll stay away from this war, as I'm supposed to." He rised from his chair and turned his back to the other man.

Ivan's face had a small shadow on it, and the smile was gone. The russian slowly rised himself to stand up, and leaned on his hands on the table. His voice was quiet, almost like a whisper, when he spoke with that soft but ominous tone.

"So you want to let this end up into a conflict?"

Finland stopped and turned a little, but he didn't look at Russia.

"I don't want to fight, but I have to if that's what protecting my people requires." With those words, he walked to the door, opened it and now gazed outside through the window. The snow fell calmly down upon the city of Moscow, while he paused.

"I believe that I have made my point clear."

The door closed behind him, leaving Ivan Braginski standing alone in the meeting room. He slowly took the dark hat and placed it on his head, eyes covering under the dark shadow. The russian looked down at the paper and it's empty signature-area.

"I guess you have," he whispered into the darkness and drew the large, red cross on the whole paper.

* * *

Sorry for the possible mistakes. :c

Hope you like it after all. Reviews always make me happy. ~


End file.
